De que sirve vivir
by Dark-Str
Summary: Konnichiwa! aqui esta mi segundo fic, estaba trist y me puse a hacerlo se me vino la inspiracion jeje, dejen REVIEWS x fas!grax!Sayonara!


N/A: Bueno este es mi segundo fic... espero que les guste... es de angustia, es desde el punto de vista de Sora y esta basado en algo q me paso a mi hoy en la escuela, no tenia como desahogarme y me puse a escribir el fic bueno espero y salga bien...

***DE QUE SIRVE VIVIR***

Autora: SoR@-IsHiDa

  Era un día normal como todos, me levante, mire por la ventana, era un día nublado, en la noche anterior había llovido poco pero muy fuerte, me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, ya dentro del cuarto de baño me vi por el espejo, estaba un poco desvelada pues la noche anterior había estado haciendo los deberes, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha y abrí las llaves para que saliera el agua, temple el agua a mi gusto, estaba tibia, era relajante... Salí de la ducha y me enrolle una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me senté en el banco enfrente del espejo, me puse la crema delicadamente, me pare y fui hacia donde estaba mi armario saque mi ropa interior y mi uniforme de la escuela, me lo puse y después me puse los zapatos, me volví a sentar en el banco frente al espejo y empecé a cepillar mi cabello delicadamente, mire mi reloj ya eran las 7:00 a.m. baje por las escaleras, mi mamá ya se había ido al trabajo, me hice un desayuno rápido y me senté a comerlo, termine, puse los platos en el lavaplatos salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar, allí agarre mi mochila y mis llaves, salí de la casa y cerré, me dirigí hacia la escuela a paso tranquilo pues no tenia mucha prisa seguí caminando hasta llegar, en la escuela se sentía un aire feliz, pues hoy era el ultimo día de clases para salir a las vacaciones de primavera (N/A: No se si en otros países o continentes se celebre el día de pascua estas son vacaciones de semana santa y aquí en México se celebran), por fin saldrían y no regresarían hasta dos largas semanas yo también me sentía así, feliz... Hasta que...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí?- Dijo una voz un tanto burlona y desagradable para mi

-¿Qué quieres Yamazaki?- Dije con un tono de voz un tanto fri

-¿Cómo que, que quiero?- Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa de burla en su cara-¿Qué no puedo ni siquiera hablarte?

  Decidí no prestarle atención e ignorarle totalmente, no tenia caso perder mi tiempo en una pelea, que en mi caso esa no era la solución a los problemas, así que cerré mi casillero y seguí mi camino

-Eh Takenouchi ¿Por qué huyes?

-No huyo, solo que no quiero perder mi tiempo- Me di media vuelta- con tigo- Me volví a voltear y seguí caminando

-¿No será que me tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?- Le pregunte con tono desafiante

  Ella frunció el seño y se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo a paso veloz, le miraba fijamente con una mirada fría y desafiante, se paro frente a mi y dijo algo que solo me hizo reír...

-¡¡Eres una tonta Takenouchi!!

-¿Por qué tonta?- Le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- ¿por no tenerte miedo? no me hagas reír- Le dije en tono burlón

  Ella solo se enojo mas, dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar a zancadas, yo solo la mire y me volví para seguir mi camino con un suspiro

-"Siempre es lo mismo con ella"- Pens

Pero lo que no sabía era que ese día no seria lo mismo...

Llegue al salón de clases, allí ya había varios alumnos sentados en sus respectivas bancas en una se encontraba Taichi sentado en una banca junto a Yamazaki, la vi a ella estaba hablando con Tai, lo peor era que se llevaba bien con el, entonces mejor deje de pensar en eso y deje de verlos y me dirigí hacia mi banca, deje mi mochila y me senté mire detrás de mi, no estaba Yamato era raro, pues el era muy puntual, lo busque con la mirada por todo el salón pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar, el profesor llego y entonces supuse que se le habría hecho tarde o no iría...

En la fila de enseguida a unas bancas mas atrás se oían unas risas, me dio curiosidad y voltee para ver quienes reían, vi que eran Yamazaki y Taichi que me veían y se reían, al notar que había volteado pararon de reír, me voltee y se me hizo raro pero no le di mucha importancia. Al salir de la clase quería preguntarle a Tai si sabia algo del porque Yamato no había ido, mientras salíamos le hable pero no me oyó, o al menos eso creí yo, le volví a hablar mas fuerte pero no me hizo caso, le grite pero no me escucho, es mas a mi se me a figuro como que aceleraba mas el paso, al notar esto me pare y me puse a pensar en algunas cosas...

-"¿Acaso Tai me esta ignorando? no, no lo creo el no es así...o si... ¿y si Yamazaki le dijo algo?, no Sora como crees"

  Abandone esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí caminando, pero esos pensamientos volvieron...

-Ya Sora deja de pensar en eso- Me dije a mi misma

  En las siguientes dos horas yo le seguía hablando a Tai y el me seguía ignorando, hasta que...

-Tai, eh Tai ¿Por qué me ignoras?- Le pregunte al ver que se había detenido

-Yo no te estoy ignorando- Dijo con voz fría y seca

-Tai, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dije un tanto preocupada

-No me pasa nada, ¡deja de molestar!- dijo y salio corriendo

-Pero, Tai...

  Seguí caminando con la cabeza gacha un poco triste, ¿Por qué me había hablado así? yo no le había hecho ni dicho nada ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, estas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza sin parar, llegue a el limite que dividía a los dos géneros, a la Secundaria y a la Preparatoria, me recargue en los barrotes que había y mire hacia la secundaria en las canchas se encontraban algunos niños jugando baloncesto, entre ellos cierto rubio muy conocido para mi, era Takeru, en cuanto lo vi recordé que Yamato no había asistido a clases y como hacia una año que sus papás se habían reconciliado ya vivían los dos juntos, así que decidí preguntarle a el...

-¡Eh, Takeru!- Le grite

  Un niño que estaba enseguida de el volteo y vio que le hablaba a Takeru, se volvió y le dijo a Takeru que yo le hablaba...

-Takeru, te habla una chica- Le dijo el niño

-¿A mi?- Pregunto este incrédulo

-Si a ti

-¿Quién?

-Pues no se es una chica de la Preparatoria, es pelirroja, y linda...

-¿Sora? me tengo que ir ¡¡Adiós!!- Dijo saliendo corriendo

-Oye pero... ummm ya se fue-

-"Pero ¿Por qué salio corriendo al saber que era yo?"- Me pregunte a mi misma

La campana sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos, me dirigí a la clase, Tai seguía igual.... Sonó la campana para salir de la escuela, todos en el salón hicieron un alboroto, pues era el último día de clases. Salí del relajo y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de la escuela y aclarar algunas cosas... A unos cuantos metros de la puerta estaba yo y me pare en cuanto vi que afuera de la puerta estaba una bolita de estudiantes entre ellos había de secundaria, mas bien la mayoría eran de secundaria, me acerqué mas y pude distinguirlos eran conocidos para mi... Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken, todos mis amigos, menos Mimi que se encontraba en EE.UU., Jou que se encontraba en Hog Kong y Yamato que no había asistido a clases... Me acerqué a ellos para saludarlos, antes de que se dieran cuanta de mi presencia oí decir a Daisuke algo que mencionaba mi nombre con tono desagradable y a Hikari que decía "no puedo creerlo" con tono angustiado y a Koushiro que decía "pues creelo", me acerque mas, pero al notar mi presencia todos se fueron del lugar a paso veloz, supe que se fueron por que me encontraba allí así que no los seguí...

Me quede pensando en las cosas que habían dicho en especial lo que había dicho Daisuke, no sabia que había dicho pero menciono mi nombre y eso hizo que Hikari se angustiara... Llegue a mi casa estaba triste y a la vez tenia mucho coraje, sabia que en todo esto tenia que estar involucrada Yamazaki, Yamzaki Kazumi la chica que me tiene la mas grande envidia del mundo y que también me odia... ella tiene que ser la ocasionada de todo esto... Avente mi mochila al suelo y me senté en el sillón junto al teléfono, lo descolgué y empecé a marcar el número de Tai...

-Casa de la familia Yagami- Dijo la mamá de Tai

-Buenas tardes Sra. Yagami ¿se encuentra Tai?- pregunte con tono amable

-Oh Sora si un momento

  Se oyeron unos susurros que Sora alcanzo a oír...

-Tai te habla Sora- Decía la Sra. Yagami

-¿Sora? ¡¡No, dile que estoy en el baño!!- Decía Tai un poco alarmado- ah y tampoco Hikari...

-¡¡Pero Tai!!

-¡¡Mamá!!

-Bueno, ¿Sora? lo siento esta en el baño-

-Si, no importa... ¿y Kari?- Pregunte un poco triste

-No se encuentra ella... este... salio- Dijo la Sra. Yagami un poco preocupada

-Bueno, gracias, sayonara...

-Sayonara...

  Colgué el teléfono al mismo tiempo que la Sra. Yagami...

-¡¡¡TAI!!! ¿Por qué no le quisiste contestar la llamada a Sora, Taichi?- Decía la Sra. Yagami

-¡Porque estoy enojado con ella!-Dijo este

-¿Qué te hizo?

-¡¡¡NADA!!!- Grita este

-Taichi Yagami, no me hables as

-Lo siento...

-No importa, sabes se oía un poco triste...

-Hn- Gruño Tai y se fue a su habitación

  Seguí marcando los números de todos mis amigos y con todos pasaba lo mismo que con Tai, solamente me faltaba por llamar Takeru...

-Moshi moshi- Dijo el que contesto el teléfono

-¿Yamato?- Dije 

-Si, habla el

-Hola Matt, soy yo Sora

-Oh si Sora ^-^

-No me digas que tu también...

-¿Yo también que?

-Pues que no me quieres hablar como los demás

-¿Cómo que no te quiero hablar?

-Si...

-No como crees, ¿Por qué no eh de querer hablarte?

-¡Ba porque parece que hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en mi contra!

-No te entiendo, ¿como que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en tu contra?

-Pues si, compruébalo tu mismo, en este mismo momento

-Pero como, ¿de que hablas?

-Mira, dile a Takeru que le hablo yo

-¿Para que?

-Tú hazlo

-Bueno... ¡Takeru, te hablan!

-¿Quien?- Pregunta este

-Te habla Sora

-¡No! dile que estoy en el baño o no se- Dice en un susurro y sale corriendo a su cuarto

-Vez- Digo con enojo

-Lo siento, ¿Por qué no te querrá hablar?

-Pues no se, lo mismo pasa con todos, ¡hasta con Taichi! que se supone es mi mejor amigo...

-¿Con toda la banda?

-Si con TODA y no se porque, bueno tengo que colgar- Dije tratando de contener las lagrimas- Sa-Sayonara

  Colgué sin darle tiempo de contestar, salí corriendo a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y me puse a llorar sin control, no sabia porque lloraba solo lloraba...

-¡¡De que sirve vivir si la vida es tan injusta!!- Dije gritando y sollozando a la vez- ¡¡De que sirven los amigos si te dan la espalda en los momentos menos inesperados es más de seguro ni siquiera me consideraban su amiga!!

  Seguí llorando sin control alguno, quería parar, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía, no podía controlar las lagrimas, estas salían y salían sin control aunque yo tratase de contenerlas ellas se empeñaban en salir de aquel oscuro lugar donde estaban contenidas y volví a decir...

-De que sirve vivir si la vida es tan injusta...- dije llorando menos- me eh quedado sola... no tengo amigos, nadie me quiere solo soy un estorbo...

***FIN***

Notas de la Autora:  
Bueno, este es mi fic espero y si les guste lo hice en un momento en el que me paso casi lo mismo que a Sora, no igual, no, solo parecido, porque por el momento estoy sola y sin amigos solo una amiga que si me apoyo en cuanto las demás me dieron la espalda... Bueno dejemos de tristezas que ya me eh alegrado mas con canciones y con los ánimos de mis dos mejores amigas por Internet gracias si están leyendo esto!!! Bueno por favor déjenme un review  porfis no les cuesta nada y si no pueden o no saben como mandenme un mail a Rinoa_Heartilly_1@hotmail.com todo es aceptado, gracias y que tengan un lindo día. Parece que el día de hoy esta ligado a mi humor... neta emmm ni al caso con esto no? jeje bueno...  
Ja ne!!


End file.
